Episode 12 After Story (1412)
by kaitoandfishy
Summary: The afterstory of episode 12 from Magic Kaito 1412 (StarWars from the Magic Kaito manga) R&R?


You should watch Magic Kaito 1412's Episode 12 before reading this to understand the whole story.

"Hey Aoko. I'm really hungry." Kaito begged while holding his growling stomach.

"How many times do I need to say: WE ATE EVERYTHING." Then proceeded to clean the house.

"But Aoko..."

"All of those are store-bought, right? You helped me with the preparation so you should know that I used all of it. Nothing left for you. Just where did you really go?" Aoko raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I already said where earlier. I did bring an ornament to your Christmas tree."

"NO FOOD LEFT. Everybody already went home. Dad is sleeping. I'm cleaning this room. What are you still doing here?

"Okay, okay. I get the message. I'm leaving." Kaito then left with a growling stomach.

 _Poor guy, he's clearly starving. What are you doing, Aoko?!_ She said to herself.

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE KUROBA RESIDENCE...**

"I'm huuuuungry. Everybody ate everything. How rude." He sighed.

"I should sleep. I'll forget this by tomorrow." He changed his clothes and headed to bed.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

"I can't sleep. I'm really hungry." Another sigh came out of his mouth.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

Somebody is knocking. Obviously.

"I'm too hungry to move." Then stood up.

He slowly walked towards the door.

"Kaito? Kaitooooooo? Are you asleep already?" Oh, that voice. That childish voice. That childish girl.

Kaito then opened the door. "11:00 in the evening. What?" Aoko didn't answer. She went inside.

"SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" She shouted.

"Nobody's in here but me. Idiot."

"I know, I just wanna shout. Anyway, for the reason I came here, I brought you something." Showed him a good amount of foods.

"WOOOW. Is all of those for me?" He finally smiled.

"Nope. The tuna roll is mine."

"What? Why fish? Why are you even eating anyway?"

"Well, I was waiting for you and can't eat since you're not around. You worried me, you know?"

He grinned.

She realized what she said and blushed.

"I-It's not like I want to eat with you! Don't go thinking it's something else!"

He grinned wider.

She realized what she just replied and blushed harder.

"I didn't even say anything, Aoko-kuuuun." He's definitely playing with her.

"Your eyes are speaking." She avoided his eyes.

"So you're staring at my eyes?" He grinned EVEN WIDER.

"N-NO, YOU IDIOT!"

You guessed it. She gave him a good punch.

"A-Anyway, since I know that you're hungry, I made these for you." She handed foods.

"Oh? You made these? This is quite a lot, how long did it take for you to make it?"

"Never mind that. Just hurry in, I'm starving too!" She pushed him inside.

 _This is my house. I should be the one pushing you inside.._

"Let's eat!" Both of them ate fast.

Aoko finished early (her stomach can't take more and Kaito is hungrier than Aoko. Anyone would be hungry after a job)

For some reason, Aoko left the dining room and left Kaito eating alone.

Minutes later, Kaito finished eating and went to look for Aoko.

Guess what? He found her sleeping in the couch. Not to mention her foot on top of the couch.

It's like she's in her own house.

He poked her.

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

No response.

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

Still no response.

 **Poke**

 **Poke**

"Mnhh.." She turned around, facing the other side of the couch, letting her foot fall.

"No choice then.." He carried Aoko outside of the house, and into her own house.

 **Oh, look at that cute sleeping face**

 _No._

 **Look at her cuuuute sleeping face**

 _No._

His brain just won't stop. Well, she IS cute. And she IS sleeping.

They arrived. The door is unlocked. What a carefree girl. She left her father sleeping alone, leaving the door unlocked.

It's not like anyone would want to rob a police inspector in charge of robberies. The thief would end up straight in jail.

He left her sleeping in her own bed with a blanket on.

He left without doing anything(TO HER).

He went inside his house into his bed.

"Everybody else ate store-bought foods."

"I'm the only one who ate Aoko's own cooking."

"I kinda feel special." He smiled a bit.

He talked to himself and fell asleep afterwards.

 **REALLY, BOTH OF YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE EACH OTHER.**


End file.
